Aprendiendo del futuro
by Realromance16
Summary: Después de salvar a Henry al tratar de debilitar el hechizo protector que cubría Storybrooke,Emma y Regina emprenden un viaje hacia el futuro, en donde se encuentran con algo inesperado, que ellas son una pareja casada y con una familia formada. Tendrán que amoldarse a esta situación,y a los cambios y sentimiento que trae.Aprender de su futuro, para comenzar un presente juntas.
1. Emprendiendo el viaje

**Espero que les guste, y por favor dejen sus comentarios que los tendré en cuenta para saber si sigo o no con la historia. Gracias :)**

Solo querían retornar a Storybrooke después de esa gran y pesada aventura, que había sido ir en busca de Henry. A todos les había generado un cansancio tanto mental como físico, especialmente a dos personas, que habían pasado por tantas cosas que tenían una batalla interna con sus sentimientos hacia la otra.

Después de la felicidad de tener de nuevo a su hijo consigo, venía una complicación, su regreso. Por el hechizo que había mandado poner el Sr. Gold a Belle, les sería imposible encontrar el camino de vuelta. Emma creía conocer el camino, lo recordaba de cuando había ido desde Boston y New York. Y así emprendieron viaje siguiendo sus indicaciones.

No se encontraba errada, Gold les dijo que era allí que estaba la barrera de contención, podía sentir la magia. Estiro la mano para deshacer el hechizo pero nada ocurrió. E intento de nuevo y obtuvo la misma respuesta.

Y paso a decirles que parecía ser que el trabajo de debilitar la protección no le correspondía, pero juntando la magia de Emma y Regina, a lo mejor podía lograrse, ya que había dado sus frutos un par de veces. Ambas mujeres asintieron decididamente, y Gold pasó a explicarles lo que tenían que hacer.

Debían llegar hasta el punto límite de la barrera y usar su magia. Ambas caminaron los pasos que les faltaban del sitio, mientras que todos dieron un paso atrás, como se les había indicado.

Se situaron enfrentadas, y se tomaron de las manos, palma sobre palma. Podían sentir la magia corriendo por sus venas, como si fuera una corriente eléctrica, pero reconfortante.

Unos ojos azul-verdes con unos marrones se juntaron, y aumento más la magia. Una luz blanca cegadora las cubrió, haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos, el hechizo se había quebrado, pero al instante la línea se volvió roja, haciéndolas desaparecer antes los ojos de los demás a ambas.

Ellas abrieron los ojos sin darse cuenta dela situación, era un hecho, se encontraban adentro de Storybrooke. Se miraron y se dieron una pequeña sonrisa, y buscaron a los demás a su alrededor, pero no había nadie, solo ellas dos.

Y se dispusieron a ir hasta el departamento de Mary Margaret, pero allí no estaban, se dirigieron a la tienda de empeño de Gold, pero tuvieron la misma respuesta, entonces corrieron a la mansión de Regina con la esperanza de que todos se encontraran ahí.

Entraron y sintieron ruido proveniente del despacho, y fueron hasta ahí, y no encontraron a todos los demás, sino que a dos pares de ojos iguales a los suyos observándolas.


	2. Sorpresas

**Gracias por los comentarios, trataré de que sea una buena historia. Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Saludos :) **

Dos pares de ojos similares, se estudiaron por un momento. No, eso no podía ser verdad, eran ellas dos, bueno otras ellas, estaban besándose y acariciándose en el despacho. Ambas miraban a sus otros "yo" sorprendidas, y las otras las miraban entre asombradas y avergonzadas. Emma no soporto todo aquello y sin más, se desmayó cayendo ruidosamente al piso.

Regina ni siquiera pudo evitar su caída porque se encontraba mirando y estudiando a la pareja que tenía enfrente. Este incidente por parte de la rubia la trajo a la realidad. Y se agacho a tratar de despertar a Emma que se encontraba tendida en el piso.

En eso, su otro "yo" hablo por primera vez y le dijo: - Deja que te ayude, aunque Emma se liviana, en situaciones así, se pone como un cuerpo muerto, y no hay nadie que la pueda levantar, créeme.

La otra Emma le contesto: - Miente, no es así. –Mientras trataba de levantar a la Emma que se encontraba desmayada, pero al hacer y con algo de dificultad, dijo: –Bueno, tal vez le tenga que dar la razón, mi Reina.

Regina aún se encontraba sorprendida por la manera en que aquellas dos mujeres en frente suyo se trataban, en los pocos minutos que habían estado ahí, se habían mirado muchas veces y en su mirada había amor. Más extraño era verse así misma desenvolviéndose de esa manera, como si fuera feliz y segura en presencia de aquella rubia, sabía que eso no se trataba de ninguna ilusión inducida por un hechizo, así quería salir de la duda en cuanto antes y pregunto:

- En que año nos encontramos?

A lo que su yo más adulto le respondió. –En el año 2031. Sé que debe de ser difícil tratar de comprender toda esta situación, pero más tarde cuando Emma despierte podremos hablar clara y serenamente, por ahora, llevémosla a la habitación de Henry, así descansa cómodamente. Te parece?

A lo que asintió levemente y siguió a ambas mujeres por la escalera, mientras pensaba que se encontraba a 18 años en el futuro que su presente. Y si, su otro yo lo había dicho muy bien, era algo difícil de asimilar, más que nada por el hecho de encontrarse anclada ahí con la Señorita Swan y ver que en un "futuro" estaban relacionadas románticamente, algo que era absurdo e imposible. Caminaron por el pasillo y se dirigieron a la habitación de Henry. Henry. No habían terminado de reencontrarse que de nuevo habían tenido que distanciarse, seguro se encontraría ahora buscándolas desesperadamente con los dos idiotas y Gold, aunque este último seguro que encontraba placentero deshacerse de ella, por lo ocurrido con su querida Belle.

Entraron a la habitación de Henry, la cual no lucía nada como la que era en su tiempo, los comics y demás cosas de niño habían sido reemplazadas por fotos, un equipo de música, discos y muchos libros. Por lo visto aún transcurrido el tiempo, la pasión de su hijo seguía siendo la lectura.

La Emma del futuro situó en la cama a la señorita Swan, y Regina le dijo que ella la cuidaría, no sabía ni siquiera ella misma porque había dicho eso, y mucho menos en voz alta. A lo que esta la miro tímidamente, y se ganó una mirada alegre y una sonrisa pícara de su otro yo, mientras le decía que las llamará si necesitaba algo y sin más ambas mujeres se retiraron. Que le sucedía? Acaso vivir con la Señorita Swan le habían pegado su estupidez característica o qué? Cuidaba de la rubia nada más que porque se había dado un buen golpe contra el suelo, y seguro que si al despertar se encontraba con alguna de ellas trataría de atacarlas pensando que se encontraba bajo un hechizo o algo por el estilo. Si, era solo por eso.

Miro a la rubia acostada y dijo susurrando: -De toda la confusión que te estas salvando pasar por ahora, Emma.


	3. Fuerte confesión

**Bueno acá les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Para no repetir tantas veces los nombres de los personajes, pasare algunas veces a llamar respectivamente a Emma y Regina del futuro EF y RF, para que no se genere una confusión. Si no les gusta eso u otra cosa, por favor comenten que trataré de mejorarlo. Besos :)**

Unos ojos azul-verdes se abrieron lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz de lugar. Emma se incorporó y miro hacia los costados, la habitación le parecía familiar, era como la de Henry, salvo que no lucía como ella, era de alguien adulto.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y cuando su mano toco su nuca, sintió un dolor intenso y dijo:

- Pero que demonio me paso? –Y ahí recordó todo como en un flashback. Estar en la barrera, que Gold no pudiera debilitarla. A Regina y ella tomándose de las manos y rompiendo el hechizo, buscando a los demás por todos lados y dirigiéndose a la mansión de Regina y…y…encontrándose con otras versiones de sí mismas en una situación bastante vergonzosa e íntima. Recordar eso último la hizo sonrojar.

- Que bueno que ya se despertó Emma, como se encuentra? –Escucho decir a una voz que provenía de la puerta de la habitación, no necesitaba levantar la vista para averiguar de quién se trataba, Regina.

- Bien Regina, gracias. –Mientras le contestaba no podía sostenerle la mirada sin sonrojar, y como poder después de lo que había visto? –En donde estamos ahora?

- En mi casa como puede ver, en la habitación de Henry.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero Regina, no al lugar sino el tiempo.

- Vos no preguntaste eso querida. –Le dijo dándole una sonrisa burlona, al parecer los viejos hábitos nunca se van del todo –Pero te contestaré, al parecer estamos en el año 2031.

- Y sabes algo de Henry? Lo has visto?

- No. No he podido hablar con ninguna de ellas aún, acordamos hacerlo cuando despertaras. Pero seguramente él debe estar bien.

- Esta bien, eso espero. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba inconsciente?

- Más o menos una media hora.

- Uf sí que me golpee fuerte, y como para no con lo que vimos…

- Si, ni me lo menciones.

En eso fueron interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta.

- Se puede? –Dijo (RF) asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Si, adelante. –Le contesto Regina.

-Quería saber si necesitas algo. Oh, hola Emma, como te encuentras? – (RF)

- Mm hola, bien gracias.

Aquella mujer que tenía enfrente era igual a la Regina que tenía al lado, pero había algo que la diferencia. Que se notaba relajada y feliz, ella pocas veces había podido ver esa faceta de la morena, y solo era cuando estaba con Henry. Pero esa otra mujer parecía estarlo por completo, como si por fin había alcanzado tener su propia final feliz que tanto añoraba.

- También venía a decirles que no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, así que si me quieren acompañar al despacho, que con Emma queremos ponerlas al tanto de todo en cuanto antes.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y siguieron a la morena mayor por las escaleras hasta el despacho. Allí se encontraba la otra Emma sentada en el sillón leyendo unos documentos, que se levantó en el instante en que cruzaron la puerta para recibirlas y le tendió la mano a cada una, dándoles una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

- Siéntense, quieren algo de beber? Seguro que no les vendría mal tomar unas cuantas copas de las famosas sidras de Regina, que además de ser ricas, son algo fuertes. –(EF)

- Por mí no se preocupe Señorita Swan, no necesito tomar nada para relajarme ni soportar algo. No sé si pueda decir lo mismo de su tocaya, ud sabrá. Queríamos hablar, bueno aquí estamos, hablemos. –Dijo secamente Regina.

Emma le iba a responder, pero no alcanzó a abrir los labios, que su versión mayor la corto, dedicándole una mirada de "mejor no te metas en ese terreno"- Así que desistió de hablar.

- Bueno como ya saben estamos a 18 años de su presente, y obviamente nada es lo mismo, por eso necesitamos ponerlas al corriente de todo lo más básico antes de que sea la hora. –Dijo (RF)

- Esta bien, a eso lo entiendo, pero por que la prisa, que acaso sucede algo malo? –Le pregunto Emma.

- No Emma, solo hay cosas de las que se tiene que enterar, que les van a sorprender y es mejor estar preparadas, nada les va a ser fácil. –(RF)

- Y de qué cosas nos tiene que advertir –Le espeto Regina a su otro yo.

La morena más adulta volvió a hablar: -Verán, cuando nos hicimos pareja y posteriormente nos casamos, formamos con Henry nuestra familia, pero como toda familia en donde hay amor, se agranda, en la nuestra eso sucedió.

- Dime que estas bromeando no? Que han decidido comprar o adoptar un perro o un gato y que no paso lo que estoy pensando con la Señorita Swan. –Dijo Regina en un tono de voz alto.

- Que? Acaso no podrían ser más claras por favor, que no comprendo. –Dijo Emma un poco desorientada en la mini conversación que habían armado las dos morenas.

- Si, Regina, eso sucedió. Y para aclararte tu duda Emma sobre lo que estamos hablando, es sobre que hemos tenido más hijos aparte de Henry, cuatro niños más para ser exactas. Tres niñas y un niño.


	4. Estando cerca

**Antes que nada les quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios, que son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo esto, espero que les guste el capítulo, y de lo contrario dejen sus comentarios que trataré de mejorar. Espero que estén bien, besos :) **

Regina quedó sin habla, en shock. Mirando a las dos mujeres que tenía enfrente con una expresión de asombro que se dejaba vislumbrar fuera de su máscara de control de emociones.

-Qué? Podrías repetir lo que has dicho, porque creí haberte escuchado decir cuatro- dijo Emma mientras tomaba unos sorbos de sidra, sin darse cuenta del estado de Regina.

-Si Emma, me has escuchado bien, son cuatro- dijo RF

Al escuchar esto Emma se ahogó, y su versión mayor tuvo que socorrerla golpeándole la espalda. Por lo que Regina salió de su trance y le dijo:

-Señorita Swan si esta es su manera de soportar las cosas, querida cambie de táctica, que no quiero quedarme viuda sin haberme casado antes y menos que se despreocupe de sus hijos y me deje con todo- diciendo todo esto en un tono burlo y un hilo de preocupación y miedo.

-Muchas gracias por tu preocupación Regina, haciendo los cimientos de una relación eres bárbara, tanto que te daría un premio por ellos.

- No use su insolencia conmigo, que no estoy para juegos mucho menos sabiendo que voy a estar ligada a ud no solamente como pareja sino compartiendo niños. –Le dijo Regina

-Bueno podrían dejar las discusiones para después que no tenemos tiempo para seguir desperdiciando. Dijo EF un poco seria. –Como dijo Regina tenemos 4 hijos a parte de Henry, los cuales cabe recalcar que dentro de todo no nos dan mucho trabajo.

-Si cariño, bien utilizado el dentro de todo, porque Alex es como tú- le dijo Rf a su esposa mientras esta se sentaba al lado suyo y le tomaba de la mano

-Jaja la verdad, esa niña es una rebelde incorregible, lo siento. –Le dijo a las dos mujeres más jóvenes. –Como pueden ver a la hora de hablar nos perdemos hablando de los niños. Bueno la mayor es Charlotte de 17 que me encanta decir que es como la miniatura de Regina, aplicada y encantadora. Después de ella esta Alex de 15, que si bien es la que se parece más físicamente a su madre, es una pequeña rebelde, pero buena niña.

A la que le sigue Logan de 13, a quién le encantan los comics, los caballos, y las espadas, algo que comparte con su hermano cuando tenía más o menos su edad. Y como cierre final a la tropa, esta Joey de 9 años, que entre mi madre y esta mujer hermosa. –Dijo mirando a su esposa –tratan de convertirla en toda una pequeña princesa, pero por su tremenda imaginación cuesta un poco.

-Y Henry? - Pregunto Regina.

-Al chico le está yendo bien tiene una casa, empleo y está casado con Grace y tienen a Mackenzie de 7. Ya es todo un adulto, -dijo EF con alegría en su voz.

A Regina se le empanaron los ojos de lágrimas, saber que su pequeño ya no era más un niño sino todo un adulto hecho y derecho, que había crecido y había podido tener una vida feliz la hacía llenar de felicidad

-Whow -Dijo Emma –Sí que su vida se ha puesto interesante eh bueno por él, hay que saber algo más de lo que nos sorprendamos, no se un Enanito se casó con su pico? –Dijo en tono de broma, que ya tantas cosas que había tenido que descubrir, eran demasiado para soportar por un día y algunos más.

-Si –Dijo Ef sin darle importancia a la broma que había hecho su yo más joven, porque se conocía muy bien como para saber que estaba bromeando porque la situación la superaba y le daba algo de miedo, y no era bueno, porque cuando a ella le daba miedo, tendía a huir –Es sobre Snow y David.

Que sucedes con ellos? – dijo Emma ahora seria, al ver que la otra Emma no estaba divertida.

-Mira sé que esto va a ser difícil de asimilar, más difícil que todo junto de lo que te has enterado, pero no pienses que ellos te han dejado de querer porque no es así, al contrario. –Dijo EF –Te aman más que nunca, pero bueno, ellos también han rehecho su vida aquí y han tenido otro bebé, un niño, su nombre es Daniel.

Emma quedo sin reacción ante estas palabras. Solo atinó a decir que necesitaba aire, sin escuchar el llamado de las dos mujeres mayores.

Decidió ir debajo del manzano de Regina, había algo de ahí que la hacía sentir segura. Y se puso a pensar: No era demasiado jodido lo que le había pasado en su vida entera, en este último año y ese día como para agregarle otra cosa más? Ya era mucho no haberlos tenido durante sus 28 años de vida, y que en ese corto tiempo quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero esto, no se comparaba con nada, ni siquiera con la situación que tenía con Regina. Su otro yo, le aseguraba que la seguían amando, pero como estaba tan segura de ello. El niño seguramente había sido esperado con muchas ansias, las únicas ansias que sabía que sus padres tenían en el momento de su nacimiento era derrotar a la Reina Malvada, librarse de la maldición que esta lanzaría y salvarlos a todos. Ese había sido su destino desde que estaba en la panza de su madre, ser lo que los demás querían.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado suyo en la hierba, era Regina.

- Mira Regina en este momento no estoy para discutir nada.

-No vengo en posición de pelea ni nada de eso, Ema.

- Entonces por qué has venido? No creo que sea porque quieras saber cómo estoy y te agrade mi compañía.

- He venido porque como tú, no aguanto la situación de ahí adentro. Ya es demasiado saber cómo será mi familia en un futuro, como para verme cada casi 5 segundos saltándole encima la que será mi esposa. Es lo peor de todo.

Emma vio que no era del todo verdad lo que la ex reina decía, pero estaba cansada, y su "súper poder" había fallado muchas veces últimamente, así que lo dejo pasar.

- Ja dicho así, suena peor que tus recientes padres te abandonen, te hagan a un lado y te reemplacen.

- Lo siento Emma, no quise decirlo de esa forma.

- Esta bien Regina, no es tu culpa. Al fin y al cabo yo también se lo he hecho a Henry. Uf quién diría que la señora alcaldesa de Storybrooke y ex reina, se sentaría como cualquier persona en el césped con sus trajes finos y caros.

Regina necesitaba sacarla de su error, pero no se atrevía. Ellas no eran cercanas como para abordar un tema de tal índole, que al parecer le hacía daño a Emma, y ella no quería disgustarla. Ella se sentiría igual, si su madre hubiera podido amar a otra persona que no fuera ella y tuviera el amor y cuidados que para si nunca pudo poseer. Pero sabía muy bien que la rubia nunca cambiaría el amor de Henry por nada ni nadie en el mundo, lo sabía porque ella tampoco lo haría. Porque aunque le costara reconocerlo, ambas eran su madre. Así que opto por seguirle la charla sin hondar en cosas profundas.

Hasta que la versión mayor de Regina se acercó hasta en donde estaban ellas, y les dijo que Emma había ido a buscar a los chicos a la escuela, y no tardarían en llegar, entrando en la casa y dejándolas solas de nuevo.

Llevaban demasiado rato ahí afuera sentadas, para ser exactas casi una hora, diciéndose alguna palabra la pasar, mirando el cielo y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Pese a la rara situación, y la cierta incomodidad por no saber ni que decir ni que hacer, estaban pasando un buen rato, solamente con la compañía de la otra.

- Al parecer aquí también se te da por la cosa de seguir un horario eh? – le dijo Emma pícaramente.

- Si, eso es bueno, porque por lo visto, ya no queda casi nada de lo el resto de las cosas.

- Ja sí, creo que se debe a que son felices y se quieren y no le dan mucha importancia al resto de las cosas.

- Si, parecen felices.

Esa reflexión les generaba una extraña sensación en el estómago a ambas, a la cual no querían darle nombre.

- Creo que es hora que entremos. –Le dijo Regina, mientas hacia ademanes de levantarse- no tardaran en llegar.

- Si –dijo Emma, mientras le daba la mano –Deja que te ayude a levantarte.

- Gracias –le dijo tímidamente Regina.

A lo que Emma le contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. La morena se encamino hacia la casa, y ella la siguió lentamente. Unos pasos antes de entrar dijo en un susurro:

- Que comience la hora de la jodida familia feliz.


	5. El primer encuentro

**Perdonen que no he actualizado la historia rápidamente, es que he tenido muchos exámenes en la escuela, y no he hecho tiempo para subir el capítulo, debo decir que el quinto año de colegio no es nada fácil :/ . De ahora en más verán la interacción entre la futura familia Swan-Queen y nuestras queridas damas, así que como les digo siempre, espero que les guste el capítulo y comente, que tendré en cuenta sus opiniones y mejoraré lo que pueda, espero que estén bien. Besos :) **

Al entrar a la casa, se dirigieron a la cocina, y encontraron a la Regina más grande, preparando lo que parecía ser la merienda de los chicos y llevándola al comedor. En la mesa, había mucha comida, entre masitas con chips de chocolate, tartas de manzanas, magdalenas, garras de oso, y lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente.

Ambas no sabían que hacer, estar ahí era extraño. Emma pareció cansarse de estar parada, por lo que se sentó en una de las sillas. Mientras que Regina solo observaba a su otro yo, realizar su labor.

En eso, se escuchó abrir la puerta del frente, seguidos por unos pasos.

- Espera que mamá lo descubra Alex, y ni que hablar de que te mandaron a detención de nuevo, es la tercera vez en el mes, más tus calificaciones, no puedes seguir así…

- Mira Charlotte, respeto que a ti te guste ir a la escuela, y que estés acostumbrada a sacarte puros dieces, porque eres la niña perfecta de la clase y en todo, pero yo no soy así, así que déjame hacer mi vida, a parte, ya la tengo a mamá y a ma para que me lo recuerden constantemente, como para que tú me lo digas.

- oye, yo solo te lo estoy diciendo para tu propio bien, para que te des cuenta que no te sirve de nada todo lo que estás haciendo, solo logras estar mal y poner mal a nuestras madres.

- Así que ahora la culpable de su infelicidad soy yo eh? Muchas gracias Charlotte, me encantaría tener diez hermanas más como tú.

- Oigan, no peleen, no van a solucionar nada de esa forma. – Le dijo Logan mientras se sacaba su abrigo y estaba por sacarse sus zapatillas mojadas por la nieve.

- Tú no te metas Logan.-Le dijo una enojada Alex. –Que ya todos sabemos quién es tu hermana favorita, y cabe recalcar que obviamente no soy yo.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto, Alex, yo las quiero a las tres por igual. Solo me llevo mejor con ella porque pasamos más tiempo juntos, nada más. –Le dijo tímidamente a su hermana.

- Ahórratelo. –Le dijo Alex.

Mientras ellos tenían su alegre charla fraterna, la Emma más grande entró por puerta, seguida por la pequeña Joey, quién corría al interior de la casa, y paso por al lado de su madre rápido.

- Joey, mira tus botas, están llenas de barro, y estas corriendo, sabes que a mamá no le gusta eso, acuérdate de lo que te dijo, la harás enfadar. – Le dijo Charlotte a su pequeña hermana.

A la pequeña se le fue la alegría y sonrisa enorme con la que había entrado, y solo asintió a lo que su hermana mayor le decía, y comenzó a sacarse rápida y torpemente sus botas.

- Oye, no te molestes con ella solo porque estas enfadada, deja que se divierta, por lo menos ellas sabe lo que eso significa. –Le espeto mordazmente Alex a su hermana.

En el momento que la chica más grande hizo amague de que le iba a contestar, EF vio que era hora de intervenir, porque de lo contrario esa discusión no terminaría para nada bien.

- Oigan uds dos terminen de pelear, todos termine de colgar sus abrigos y sacarse sus zapatillas mojadas, vayan a cambiarse y bajen que como les dije en el auto, necesitamos hablar de algo importante que ha ocurrido y les concierte a todos estar al tanto.

Los cuatro chicos solo asintieron, terminaron de colocar sus cosas en el guardarropa. Y subieron por la escalera lentamente.

Ambas mujeres jóvenes se miraban entre sí, y a la mujer que tenían enfrente, la cual no parecía para nada sorprendida en cuanto a la "conversación" que se libraba afuera, solo a unos pasos de ahí.

La Emma más grande entro a la cocina, y se dejó caer pesadamente enfrente de su joven yo.

- Llegó tarde a la escuela, se saltó la clase y la mandaron a detención, otra vez no? –Le dijo RF a su esposa, mientras sacaba unos brownies del horno y los colocaba en la bandeja junto con las magdalenas.

- Sí, pero esta vez esa no es toda la cuestión, si no que pidió ir al baño en la clase de matemática, el profesor le dijo que sí, pero como queda muy lejos de su aula, se teletransportó en medio de la clase.

- Que hizo qué? –Le dijo RF ahora si mirándola. En ese momento lucía como la Regina más joven, seria.

- Como oíste, se teletransportó, el mismo directo me lo dijo. –Le contestó EF, suspiró. –No sé qué haremos con ella, Gina, me preocupa mucho que tome la magia como un juego, últimamente la emplea para todo, hasta para la cosa más pequeña e insignificante.

- Estará bien cariño, hablaremos con ella, aparte sabe muy bien que con la magia no sé juega, tiene dos grandes ejemplos como para saber que no es correcto. –Le dijo RF, mientras se acercaba, y la abrazaba. –Ya lo solucionaremos, ella nunca haría nada malo, porque pese a su rebeldía es una buena chica.

- Sí, lo sé…. –Le contestó EF.

Se abrazaron unos segundos más y culminaron su abrazo con un pequeño beso. Estaban tan sumergidas en su propia burbuja, que no habían reparado en sus jóvenes versiones, quiénes mientras ellas estaban así, las miraban sorprendidas y avergonzadas.

Antes de que alguna de las cuatro pudiera hablar, se escucharon unas voces en la planta alta.

- A ver quién llega primero a la cocina –Se escuchó que decía la pequeña Joey. –Alcánzame si puedes.

- Uff ya veremos…-Dijo Alex.

Y unos segundos después se escucharon unas fuertes risas.

- No vale que me hagas cosquillas Alex- Dijo una risueña Joey. –Sabes que son mi debilidad.

- Lo sé por eso lo hago. –Le contesto tiernamente a su pequeña hermana, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Jaja no hablo más contigo.

- Esta bien, ya veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando a la noche en tu habitación, debajo de tu cama se esconda el monstruo de las cosquillas y espere que estés dormida y te ataque.

- Oye, Lex, sabes que ya estoy grande para esas cosas. Jaja

- Nunca para mí serás demasiado grande Jo.

Emma y Regina escuchaban atentamente la conversación que se estaba dando entre ambas chicas, era muy distinta a la conversación que Alex había tenido con su hermana mayor tan solo unos minutos atrás, por la dulzura y alegría que le hablaba a la pequeña, parecía ser que la amaba mucho y les gustabas compartir mucho tiempo juntas.

En eso se abrió la puerta de la cocina y revelo la presencia de ambas chicas. Al notar a Emma y Regina, ambas quedaron sorprendidas.

Alex era exactamente como había dicho la Emma más grande, una versión en miniatura de Regina. Tez oliva, ojos marrones chocolate, cuerpo pequeño y esculpido, toda una bella joven. No se podía verle todo su cabello porque lo tenía resguardado en un gorro tejido, pero un mechón rebelde de su flequillo se podía apreciar, era negro azabache.

Joey era de pequeña estatura, ojos verdes azulados, cabello marrón claro y corto, tez blanca, y una expresión tierna, tal como tenía Henry a su edad.

Regina pensó que era una pequeña niña hermosa, y esa expresión tierna en su rostro, era igual que la que tenía Henry, quién la había sacado de Emma. Obviamente que ella no pensaba que Emma era tierna, solo la expresión que le había dado a Henry, nada más. Y no podía negar que la otra muchacha sería su hija, se le asemejaba en sus años de joven, teniendo el toque característico de despreocupación de la rubia. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su otro yo.

- Alex, cariño, porque no vas por tus hermanos y les dicen que bajen rápidamente que necesitamos hablar?

A lo que la chica solo asintió y salió por la puerta.

- Hola mamá. –Le dijo Joey a su madre, mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso.

- Hola cariño, como ha sido tú día? –Le dijo RF a su hija más pequeña, mientras le devolvía el beso y la estrechaba en sus brazos.

- Estuvo bien, la nona como siempre nos ha hecho hacer una pequeña pajarera.

Sin más la pequeña se sentó en frente de las dos mujeres más jóvenes y les dijo lo más naturalmente posible:

- Así que…ustedes vienen del pasado no?

- Si cariño le contestó. –Dulcemente Regina.

- Qué bueno! Y qué edad tengo en su tiempo?

- No querida, no has nacido aún –le contestó Regina.

- Ah, así que estas embarazada. –Le dijo Joey a Regina.

- No cariño, tampoco estoy embarazada.

- Bueno, pero por lo menos ya tienen a mis hermanos no?

- No cariño, tampoco tenemos a tus hermanos.

- Y por qué es eso? –Le peguntó Joey, se podía ver claramente que aquella pequeña compartía la misma energía que Henry a su edad, más las ganas de preguntar e investigar todo.

Regina no sabía cómo decirle a la niña que ellas no estaban juntas, ni siquiera que pensaba que era algo imposible que sucediera alguna vez, ellas se odiaban no? No? No podía contestarle, porque no quería hacerla sentir mal, aunque fuera una respuesta fácil, había algo que la detenía a hablar.

Al ver que Regina parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, y no le contestaba a la pequeña, y esta seguía observando a la morena en espera de una respuesta, y conocía de sobra esa expresión que tenía en su rostro, de decisión, la misma que tenía Henry, por lo que sabía que no descansaría hasta cumplir con su cometido. Emma decidió contestarle.

- Mira nena, lo que sucede es que nosotras no estamos juntas y no nos llevamos de la misma manera que tus mamás, estamos muy lejos de eso, es algo muy complicado.

- Bueno a eso lo entiendo, pero que acaso no se aman? –Le dijo la pequeña con un pequeño seño, que aumentaba su seriedad tomada. –Mi mamá siempre me ha dicho, que ellas se amaban desde siempre, a pesar de que no se llevaban para nada bien, y Ma me lo ha confirmado y contado su historia desde el primer día en que se vieron.

Ambas quedaron shockeadas por la inesperada pregunta. Sus versiones mayores solo observaban la conversación que su pequeña hija tenía con sus otros yo, sin entrometerse, y como la niña estaban expectantes de la respuesta de esa pregunta, porque ellas sabían muy bien cuál tenía que ser la respuesta.

Antes que alguna contestará o la pequeña volviera a hablar, volvió a abrirse la puerta, entrando Alex seguida por sus hermanos, quienes como anteriormente sus hermanas, las miraron sorprendidos.

Charlotte, era alta, de cabello marrón claro largo, ojos marrones chocolate y tez blanca. Una exacta sincronía entre ambas. Y Logan, era alto, de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos verdes azulados.

Charlotte se incorporó rápidamente de su estado, y saludo a su madre, y les dedico una sonrisa y un hola a las otras dos mujeres. Y su hermano repitió la misma acción.

- Creo que deberíamos ir al comedor para hablar más cómodamente, no te parece Gina? –Le dijo EF.

- Si, ahí está todo preparado para la merienda. –Le contestó RF. –Vamos?.

Los demás asintieron y salieron de la cocina, se dirigieron al comedor, y todos tomaron asiento.

- Bueno antes de hablar de lo obvio, quiero hablar de tu problema Alex. –Le dijo RF a su hija mediana. –Y como muy bien sabes, porque te lo he dicho muchas veces, no me gusta que andes con ese gorro todo el día en la casa, así que por favor quítatelo.

La pequeña morena miro a su madre, quién le hizo un gesto que prosiguiera a lo que le estaba indicando, y después miro a su hermana mayor, quién le devolvió la mirada, como diciéndole "lo que te espera". Y lentamente se sacó su gorro tejido.

- Alexandra, ahora mismos quiero que me explique qué significa eso! –Le dijo fuertemente, y enojada RF.

- Alex, pero que diablos te has hecho en el cabello?! –Le grito EF.


	6. Disfrutando el momento

**Después de mucho al fin me hice tiempo de escribir un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y que dejen su opinión. Que estén bien, besos :)**

Ya sin el gorro obstaculizando la vista hacia su cabello, se podía ver que era negro azabache hasta su mitad, ya que desde ahí hasta sus puntas, era de color azul y violeta, con leves tonos de color turquesa y rosado.

- Alexandra dime que significa esto ahora mismo! –le dijo RF a su hija.

- Y como pueden ver, me he teñido el cabello. –le contesto la chica a su madre en un susurro.

- Gracias por iluminarnos cariño, no nos habíamos dado cuenta. –le dijo burlonamente RF a su hija ante tal respuesta. –Dinos, hay algo más que debamos saber, no sé cómo un piercing en la lengua o en el ombligo, o algún tatuaje?

- No, sabes que no sería capaz de tales cosas.

- Lamento decirte Alex, que ya no sé qué eres capaz de hacer… -le contesto RF.

- A claro, si…, yo soy la mala ahora, porque me he teñido el cabello, y como nunca le dijeron en su tiempo nada a Ma que tiene su tatuaje en la muñeca eh?

- Alex, tu sabes muy bien que tu situación con la de tu madre es diferente. –le dijo RF ahora seriamente a su hija mediana. –Lamento decir que tu madre no tenía en ese momento a nadie que la guiara en su camino, pero tú, nos tienes a ambas para que te ayudemos a hacer lo correcto. Así que por lo tal, y ante todo lo ocurrido, no podrás hacer magia hasta que veamos que eres responsable y consiente de lo grande que es...

- Siempre es lo mismo, siempre soy yo la mala e imperfecta de todos, siento no poder ser la hija modelo como Charlotte, siendo arruinarles la vida. –les dijo Alex, mientras se disponía a subir a su cuarto.

- Alex, hey ven aquí sabes que eso no es cierto. Alex! –le gritaba EF mientras trataba de seguirla y quedando en la baranda de la escalera.

- No la sigas, sabes muy bien que en este momento no le hará caso a nadie, y mucho menos a nosotras. Dentro de un rato hablaré con ella. –le decía RF a su esposa.

En toda esa conversación, o pelea, tanto Regina, Emma como los tres chicos, miraban a las dos mujeres, sin decir una palabra.

- Mamá, puedo ir a ver como esta Lex? –le pregunto Joey a su morena madre.

- Si cariño, cuando terminemos de hablar.

- Esta bien –le contestó la pequeña.

- No está en su habitación ahora. –dijo en general Logan. –Está sentada debajo del manzano.

- Como sabes eso chico? –le dijo Emma sorprendida ante las palabras del chico.

- Es que Alex tiene un collar, y bueno, a través de mi magia, la de ella y como el collar es mágico puedo saber dónde está.

-Después podrás contarle mejor sobre eso cariño, ahora tenemos que hablar sobre lo importante. Como verán, tenemos de invitadas a nuestras versiones del pasado. –les dijo RF.

Los chicos miraron a las dos mujeres que tenían enfrente y les dedicaron una leve sonrisa, a las cuales ambas jóvenes mujeres se las devolvieron.

- Y bueno, como invitadas nuestras, tienen que tratarlas de la mejor manera, y ayudarlas en todo lo que ellas necesiten y hacerlas sentir a gusto en su estancia, quedo claro? –hablo después de unos minutos de silencio EF.

A lo que sus hijos asistieron a la petición y recomendación de su madre.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos. –le dijo Regina dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa. –Esperamos no causarles molestias.

Emma quedo mirando a Regina sorprendida, ya que solo contadas veces la había visto dedicarle a alguien una sonrisa franca, y hacer tal cosa, la rejuvenecía, dulcificaba y hasta embellecía más de lo que era.

- Si, como dijo Regina, les doy las gracias por dejarnos quedar con uds, y bueno, esperemos no terminar hechizarnos unos a otros, no? –les dijo en broma Emma a los demás.

Ninguno pareció agradarle tal comentario, a lo que Emma se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente, desvió la mirada y tomó un sorbo de agua de un vaso que había sobre la mesa.

Regina sonrió ante la incomodidad de la rubia, y les dijo: -Entiendan a la Señorita Swan, que no es muy buena con sus chistes. Espero que no sea demasiado pedir, su ayuda para poder volver a nuestro tiempo, tenemos seguramente a Henry preocupado esperándonos. Y los dos tortolitos "querrán por siempre encontrar" a su hija y el pequeño niño abandonado, estará esperando a la Señorita Swan para tener algo que no lo abandone en su vida y espero que no tenga que seguir robando nada para conseguir su atención en el futuro y ella quede "presa" de su encanto.

-Oye, pensé que ya habíamos dejado de lado el tema de mis padres, y por qué te diriges así de Neal, ni siquiera lo conoces… y que significa eso de presa?-le dijo Emma furiosa a Regina.

- Querida, no es necesario conocerlo para saber de su vida, sabiendo de quién proviene, todo sale a la vista.

- Uf porque hablo la perfecta en cuanto a la cuestión de heredar genes, acuérdate que ese de quién tanto hablas, es el padre de TU hijo, Henry.

- Se nota que se "robaron el corazón", por como lo defiendes, espero que no le pegue sus malas mañas de vago a Henry.

Las versiones más grandes de ambas las miraban sonrientes, tomadas de la mano. Y los chicos no sabían que hacer, ya que nunca habían visto a sus madres en esa situación.

-Se pelean ya como una pareja casada, te acuerdas de esa época nena? –le dijo Ef en un susurro el oído a su esposa.

-Sí, así comenzó todo, qué tiempos aquellos… -le contestó RF y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Yo no lo quiero… -le dijo Emma a Regina.

- No necesita explicarme nada querida, no es como si estuviéramos en una relación o algo por el estilo.

Al escuchar esas palabras las mejillas de Emma se iluminaron y tomaron un color rosado. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las otras tres mujeres, y RF le apretó levemente la mano a su esposa, como gesto para que intercediera antes de que su yo más joven dijera algo fuerte, y la versión más joven de su esposa le respondiera, y las cosas no terminarían para nada bien.

- Bueno, ya nos pusimos al tanto de las cosas por el momento, así que chicos vayan a hacer lo que quieran después de merendar hasta que este la cena. –le dijo EF a sus tres hijos.

- Podrán hacer lo que desean después de hacer sus deberes, ya lo saben. –le contestó RF.

- Si, lo siento Gina, se me paso decir lo más importante. –le dijo EF a su esposa, mientras les guiñaba un ojo a sus hijos, y recibía un pequeño empujón en modo jocoso por parte de su esposa.

Los tres chicos se rieron y se sentaron en la mesa a tomar la merienda.

- Como les dijimos a los chicos, uds pueden hacer lo que quieran. Están en su casa. –les dijo RF.

- Te agradezco, y me sentiré obviamente como tal, no puedo decir lo mismo de la Señorita Swan.

Emma iba a decir algo, pero por segunda vez en el día, su yo mayor la calló con la mirada, a lo que esta solo revoleó los ojos. Se sentía asfixiada estando ahí, y camino hasta que se topó con la puerta del patio, y vio por el cristal de la puerta, a Alex sentada bajo el manzano de Regina, tal como había dicho Logan.

Había algo que la atraía a querer ir a hablar con la chica. Y se decidió seguir sus instintos, y se encamino hasta en donde se encontraba está sentada.

Ahora mirándola con más detenimiento y más relajada, podía apreciar mejor la figura de aquella chica, sin dudas era la hija de Regina. Tenía sus delicados rasgos y gran hermosura, porque pese a todo lo malo de Regina y sus constantes diferencias, no podía negar nunca, que era una hermosa mujer, la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

La chica la miro con sus ojos marrones y esa forma de mirar que te traspasaba el alma y te hacía sentir inferior e intimidado, otra cosa que compartía con Regina, su madre, lo único que parecía que había heredado de ella era su barbilla, como ella la había heredado de Snow. Qué raro sonaba todo eso.

- Puedo sentarme? –le pregunto a la chica, no quería que sintiera que la estaba invadiendo, no después de todo lo que le había pasado anteriormente.

- Claro, uno de es capaz de hacerlo que quiere no..? –le contesto Alex. –Bueno, los demás, ya que al parecer eso no se aplica a mí.

Ahora sabía que más había heredado de sí, su forma de ser tan liberal hasta se podía decir despreocupada, si, tenía que admitirlo, ella era así.

- Oye, chica, sé que no soy quién para aconsejarte, porque bueno, no soy un buen camino a seguir y mucho menos la madre del año, pero tus mamás se ve que te quieren mucho, y estoy segura de todo lo que te dicen y hacen es por tu bien.

- Ja te acabas de dar cuenta de lo que acabas de decir no? Te has tratado a ti, y a mi madre, como en segunda persona, siendo que en sí, son uds mismas… y sabes una cosa, hace años que no me llamabas chica, a mamá nunca le gustó mucho que nos dijeras así, pero es algo innato en ti, Henry siempre dijo que le decías así cuando lo conociste.

- Jaja me atrapaste, eres buena. Si, es que con el tema de ser madre no soy buena, no como quisiera, no le llego ni siquiera a la sombra de Regina.

- Si, eso siempre dices, que también sería buena siguiendo la línea de Sheriff de los Charming pero no es mi estilo, soy más de la magia. Y si te da un poco de consuelo, no lo haces mal en el futuro en esto de ser madre, no eres como mi mamá, pero eres una buena madre, que sé que es lo que te preocupa.

- Ja entonces eres más como Regina, no me extrañaba. Y gracias por decirlo.

- Si… de nada.

- Si no es mucho entrometerme, por que les has dicho eso de que siempre eres mala ?

- Porque siempre hago algo que lo arruina todo, o no alcanzo las expectativas que todos tienen sobre mí. La mayoría tiene miedo de como soy así, que me convierta en una versión pequeña de mi madre, la mini- Evil Queen. Todos esperan muchas cosas de mí. Soy la nieta de Snow White y el Príncipe Charming. La hija de la Salvadora, la Reina Malvada, del chico creyente, la hermana de la princesa perfecta, el pequeño príncipe y la pequeña princesa soñadora. Pero nunca nadie me ve lo que realmente soy. A Joey le perdonan sus torpezas, porque son solo eso, torpezas y según como lo ven todos no lo hace de mala, sino que es que lo heredo de su Ma, de ti. Charlotte nunca se equivoca, porque las princesas nunca se equivocan. Logan por sus problemas de concentración y leve dislexia. Y en cuanto a Henry nunca ha hecho nada malo, porque no está en su ser.

- Sé lo que se siente sentirse así. –le dijo Emma después de escuchar atentamente a la adolescente que hablaba con mucha tristeza en su voz. –Al momento en que Henry me encontró, ya esperaba que rompiera la maldición y que fuera una excelente madre, después me entere que mis padres en el momento que se enteraron de mi existencia, esperaban que los encontrara y salvara. Todos pretendieron que fuera alguien, pero nunca vieron quien era yo realmente, excepto una persona.

- Quién? –le pregunto intrigada la adolescente.

- Regina. –le contestó Emma. –A pesar de todo lo que paso con mi familia, de todo lo que paso entre nosotras, ella nunca espero que fuera nadie. Sé que ella ha tomado muchas malas decisiones, pero no todas fueron por su culpa, sino porque algunas personas la indujeron a eso. Ella no es perfecta, nadie lo es, pero porque haya errado algunas veces no la hace mala, este último tiempo lo ha demostrado, sabes, sé que hay una gran persona en su interior, lo veo por el gran esfuerzo que está haciendo por cambiar por Henry y bueno lo veo ahora en tu madre. Ella a criado de una manera extraordinaria a Henry, todo lo que él es, es porque ella lo hizo así, así que si ella creo a un excelente chico, ella pudo hacerlos a uds, aún mejor. Así que no te sientas mal, sé que tú eres una gran persona, porque sales de una gran mujer…

En la breve conversación que Emma estaba teniendo con Alex, Regina había estado escuchando detrás de unos arbustos. Y en el momento en que la rubia dijo tales cosas sobre ella, descubrió que estaba llorando cuando se corrió un mechón de la cara y sintió mojada su mano. Nadie había hablado de ella de tal forma desde su padre, desde Daniel.

- Wow sí que te pusiste profunda eh? –le dijo en tono de burla Alex. –Se están llevando bien no?

- Si, no me cargues, últimamente a pesar de tener tentativas de estar como en el principio, tenemos una mejor relación, es lo mejor, para y por Henry.

- Cool…

- Si…

Regina ya no aguantó más en su escondite, y se dispuso a ir a donde estaban Alex y Emma, lugar en donde un rato antes estaban sentadas ellas dos. A pesar de todo lo malo, estaba pasando un buen tiempo, salvó por no tener de nuevo a Henry consigo, pero estaba vez no se preocupaba por él, porque sabía a su pesar, que estaba en buenas manos con Snow y Charming, y con ellos no estaría mejor cuidado. Miraba a esa chica sentada junto a Emma, su hija, que raro era poder decir eso, ya que nunca había pensado decir eso desde que su futuro con Daniel fue destruido y nunca había pensado tener hijos con el Rey Leopold. Una hija, bueno cuatro hijos, de su sangre. Porque desde que Henry supo de la existencia de Emma era algo que los distanciaba, el tema de no ser su madre biológica, pero lo más loco de saber que tendría hijos no era eso, sino con quién, con la hija de su enemiga, con la Salvadora, con la madre biológica de su hijo, con quién tenía una poco relación, pero aparto esos pensamiento de su cabeza, y comenzó a caminar.

Ambas escucharon unos pasos, y miraron de donde provenían y veían como Regina se acercaba lenta hasta se podía decir tímidamente.

- Ven Regina, siéntate con nosotras, dañar un poco más ese conjunto no te hará mal. –le dijo Emma al ver a la morena, no sabía porque pero no quería dejarla afuera de ese momento, ni que se sintiera de menos, y mucho menos que estuviera mal.

- Esta bien Sheriff, aceptare su invitación, solo porque aún no he encontrado que hacer. –le dijo un poco en broma y alegre Regina, sentándose al lado de la rubia en el césped.

Las tres se quedaron sentadas en el suelo resguardadas por el manzano del tenue sol, disfrutando solamente del momento.


	7. La primera conversación

**Muchas gracias por lo comentarios Paola, Melissa, Akton30 y Nomit. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, a lo mejor puede ser algo pesado de leer, ya que le he puesto mucho diálogo, pero bueno, en algún momento tienen que empezar a tener comunicación nuestras dos amadas mujeres y sus hijos del futuro. Así que, como dije, espero que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Que estén bien. Saludos :) **

Regina se sentía contenta por el hecho que Emma la invitara a unirse a la charla que estaba teniendo con Alex, pensaba que esa situación iba a tener otro final, y no quedara en buenos términos, terminando como siempre ella triste y excluida de todo. Pero la bondad de la rubia, siempre se daba a traslucir, como en ese momento.

Nunca, ni siquiera con Henry, había podido disfrutar de la simpleza de sentarse en el césped y solo disfrutar de su compañía.

La pequeña morena, en el momento en que Emma la invito, la miro con esos hermosos ojos marrones que tenía, con una expresión de ternura y amor. Podía ver un similitud a sus años de joven, pero solo físicamente, ya que en cuanto a felicidad y amor, sabía que no llegaría ni a una pisca de todo lo que tenía la chica.

-Tengo una pregunta para hacerte, tu hermano menciono que podía saber en dónde estabas a través de tu collar, por su magia, tu magia y la de él, como es eso? Soy un poco nueva en todo esto de la magia, pero nunca escuche algo parecido. –le pregunto intrigada Emma.

- Es un collar mágico que me regalaron mis mamás para mi cumpleaños. –le contesto mostrándole un hermoso collar con forma de árbol, en el cual se notaba unas tres pequeñas perlas, como simulación de manzanas, una celeste y una violeta juntas y otra azul violácea. –las perlas son mágicas, la celeste y violeta, son como símbolo del color de la magia de cada una de mis mamás, y la azul violácea, es porque es el resultado de esa combinación, como representación de que soy fruto del amor verdadero. Mi hermano tiene una clase de magia diferente, algo rara, es como si pudiera manipular los objetos naturales, su especialidad es el agua. Por eso sabe en donde estoy, porque estas perlas son de agua, y el puedo volcar su poder en ellas para sentir mi magia. Es algo loco, lo sé, pero es así… -le dijo al ver la cara desencajada por la sorpresa de Emma.

- O sea, como Percy Jackson? –dijo Emma aún sorprendida.

- Sí, algo así, jaja –le contestó la chica riéndose. –no podrías haberlo dicho mejor.

- Por que te han regalado el collar con ese estilo? –le pregunto Regina, sin darle importancia a la pregunta de la rubia y queriendo saber en verdad a que se debía que la chica tuviera un collar casi parecido al que su padre le había regalado en su adolescencia, exceptuando que no tenía esas perlas. Ese collar le traía muchos recuerdos, y no de los buenos, y nunca le daría a su hija algo que fuera en recordatorio de su pasado atroz.

- Sabes, no tenías que hacer tal pregunta innecesaria, porque ya sé porque lo preguntas en realidad. Siempre desde pequeña admiraba el collar de mi madre, no solo por lo hermoso que es, sino por el significado en realidad que tiene. El abuelo te lo dio también para tu cumpleaños, y tiene un gran simbolismo, representa al árbol de la vida, que trae muchos buenos frutos, y ustedes querían que yo tuviera todo eso en mi vida. Apartando el hecho que adoraba la forma de tu collar y tú me habías prometido que cuando fuera lo suficiente grande tendría el mío propio. Tanto me fascinaba su historia, que para conformarme en el momento, plantamos juntas otro manzano, aquel de allí.-le señalo un bello manzano al final del patio. –me dijiste que sabias que el mío daría buenos frutos, porque todo lo que tendría que haber en mí, sería amor, y si das amor, también lo recibirás. Estaba muy emocionada ante tal cosa, porque era mi regalo más preciado, lo regaba y cuidaba siempre, porque tú me lo habías dado.

Regina ahora conociendo la respuesta, se sentía triste y feliz a la vez, si eso era posible. Nunca en su vida pensó que podría contarle la historia de aquel collar a nadie, mucho menos a una hija suya. Durante años, como para la chica, su collar era su regalo más preciado porque su padre se lo había regalado con mucho amor, el único amor que conocía y tenía en su vida. Hasta que sucedió todo el asunto de Snow, y cambió, y con ello dejó de usar aquel collar. Unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Emma noto aquello, pero como sabía cómo era siempre Regina con las muestras de debilidad, no le dijo nada, solo estiro su brazo, y haciendo como sin querer, poso su mano sobre la de Regina.

Esta, le agradeció internamente a la rubia, por su pequeño, pero para sí, gran gesto. Más que nada, que no le dijera nada ni la juzgara.

- Seguro que sabes lo de mi manta, la que me hizo Snow cuando era bebé. Es lo único que tuve hasta hace un tiempo de ella. La conservaba porque pensaba que era una prueba de que alguna vez mis padres me habían amado. También como para ti, es algo valioso. –le dijo no para contarle algo de si, que seguro la chica ya sabía, sino para salir del tema de Regina.

-Sí, la abuela nos ha hecho a todos una manta cuando éramos bebés. Mi mamá aún las tiene guardadas. –Alex no era tonta ya que conocía muy bien a sus madres, y no importaba que estas dos mujeres que tenía al lado sentadas no fueran la versión que conocía, porque al fin y al cabo eran las mismas. Había visto la mano de Emma posarse sobre la de Regina, y como su rubia madre, quería salir del tema para proteger a Regina, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente.

- Que ha sucedido que ustedes están aquí? –les pregunto Alex. –no sabía que el viaje en el tiempo era capaz de hacerse, hasta ahora.

- Nosotras tampoco lo sabemos querida. Solo sabemos que cuando estábamos por debilitar la barrera de contención, la línea por alguna razón se volvió roja, y lanzó algún hechizo y nos trajo hasta aquí. –le dijo Regina lo más tranquila que pudo, ya que recordaba que había unido sus manos ese día con las de Emma, y todas las veces que había tenido contacto físico con la rubia, le venía una sensación extraña, de cariño, confort. Ese pensamiento le hizo dar escalofríos, y Emma noto eso.

- Tienes frío Regina?. –le pregunto.

- Si, solo es que acá está fresco por la buena sombra que da este manzano.

- Toma. –le dijo Emma a Regina mientras se sacaba la campera y se la ponía en sus hombros. –sé que no es la clase de cosas que estas acostumbrada a usar, pero te dará calor, y prometo que está limpia.

Regina ante aquellas palabras y tal gesto de la rubia, se sintió por primera vez en toda su vida avergonzada.

Antes que alguna de las tres hablara, Joey vino corriendo alegremente hacia donde ellas estaban.

- Alex, te has perdido la merienda… mamá te guardo algo en un tapper. Estas bien? –le pregunto con la mejor cara de ternura posible.

- Si Jo estoy bien. –le contesto la pequeña morena a su hermanita. –Ven aquí, siéntate con nosotras.

- Esta bien, un rato no me hará daño, después tengo que ir a hacer la tarea.

- Si, pero hoy has una excepción, y quédate aquí, aparte seguro hoy mamá no notara que no estamos haciendo los deberes, ya que debe estar con ma "hablando" animadamente.

- Jaja si, seguro que se están dando besos en el despacho mientras ven sus cosas del trabajo. –dijo entre risas la pequeña. –mamá dice de los abuelos, pero ellas son peores. Ah por cierto, Daniel llamó a Charlotte y dijo que la abuela quiere que vayamos el viernes a su casa a cenar, y que nos que nos tiene una sorpresa.

- Ah bueno, Daniel hace cualquier cosa con tal de llamar. Tendría que ser el gemelo siamés de Charlotte, en vez de su tío. Eso es tan raro.

- Jaja la verdad.

Las dos mujeres miraban esa mini conversación que se había armado entre las hermanas, solo admirando el cariño que se tenían. Pero ambas no podían dejar de pensar en el muchacho, Emma porque era algo raro para ella, tener un hermano, que tenía la misma edad que su futura hija mayor. Y Regina por la elección de nombre del chico.

-Como es mi relación con Daniel?. –le pregunto Emma seriamente a Alex.

-Tiene una muy buena relación, es un excelente chico, y no lo digo porque sea mi tío, en verdad lo es. Cuando no quiere estar en su casa porque la abuela lo tiene un poco estresado, (en su mayoría del tiempo). Viene acá, ya que adora pasar tiempo con Charlotte, los dos son grandes amigos, y le encanta la comida de mamá. Y contigo, bueno como te dije, tienen una muy buena relación, hablan mucho, al fin y al cabo eres su hermana.

- Debe ser raro no? Ya que yo soy grande y él es un chico aún.

-No en verdad, como dice mamá, no hay diferencia ya que tú eres como un chico. Jaja.

- Eso dice tu madre? Que buena que es hablando de mí no, pero seguro que no lo piensa en verdad.

- Desde ya lo pienso Señorita Swan. Así que si, seguro que lo dice. –Le dijo Regina burlonamente.

- Entonces muchas gracias. –le dijo Emma sacándole la lengua.

- Ves, eso prueba lo que dije y diré. –le contesto la morena.

- No se de que estas hablando.

Ambas chicas sonreían ante aquella situación, esas versiones jóvenes de sus madres, no eran muy diferentes a las de su presente.

Regina al notar que estaba haciendo, y quiso cambiar de tema, para salir de la vergüenza. Como era posible que la Reina Malvada, sintiera vergüenza tantas veces en un solo día como nunca había sentido en toda su vida entera?

- Tienes unos hermosos ojos cariño. –le dijo a la pequeña Joey que se encontraba sentada abrazada contra su hermana.

- Gracias, mi mamá siempre me dice lo mismo. –le contesto la niña con una sonrisa enorme que iluminaba y endulzaba más sus hermoso ojos verdes azulados.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa con mucha alegría.

- Sabes que eso quiere decir que le dices a Emma también tiene bonitos ojos no?. –le dijo Alex a Regina apropósito para hacerlas sentir incomodas a las dos, pero para hacerlas acercarse y demostrarse sus sentimientos.

La sonrisa que antes tenía Regina en su rostro, se le esfumo con las palabras de la chica.

- No, no es así. Yo se lo he dicho a Joey, porque obviamente es cierto. No se lo he dicho a la Señorita Swan.

- Si, pero Joey los tuvo que sacar de alguien no? Y es obvio que lo saco de ella, porque que yo sepa tú tienes ojos marrones. –le espeto irónicamente la chica, con un tono como el que ella solo sabía usar.

- Esta bien si ella no piensa lo mismo, no le tengo que agradar no? Aparte no es que yo sea bella, esta claro que no salí como Snow. –dijo Emma un poco decepcionada que la morena pensara de esa manera, era todo mentira, si quería agradarle y no sabía porque.

- No diga eso Emma, usted tiene unos bonitos ojos es que… -que más podía decirle, no es solo eso, creo que sos los ojos más hermosos que he visto? No! Por Dios, ella era la Reina Malvada! Cuantas veces se lo tendría que recordar para sí misma.

- Esta bien Regina, lo entiendo. –le dijo Emma.

Se abrió la puerta, y salió Logan. Se dirigió hasta las cuatro, y les pregunto tímidamente si se podía sentar con ellas.

- Claro muchacho, quédate tranquilo que no mordemos. –le dijo en broma Emma.

El chico solo le dedico una sonrisa, y se sentó enfrente de ellas.

- Y Logan, que hacen allí dentro?. –le pregunto Alex a su hermano.

- Lo mismo de siempre. Mamá y Ma están en el despacho, ahora si viendo de verdad unos documentos, y Charlotte esta practicando francés.

- Era de esperarse… -le contesto Alex.

- Y que se siente ser el único hombrecito de la familia? –le pregunto Emma.

- Nada de otro mundo, aparte están Henry y Daniel. Así que no lo soy del todo.

- Si querido, pero eres el más pequeño de la familia, ya que con Henry te llevas muchos años de diferencia. –le dijo Regina.

- Si, pero eso no es un problema, desde pequeño he tenido una buena relación con Henry, y bueno esta Daniel, a pesar de que es mi tío, no nos tratamos de esa manera porque tenemos edades similares, y eso fue algo bueno, así que pasaba todo mi tiempo con él.

- Que bueno. –le dijo Regina.

- Si lo es. –le dijo el muchacho.

Por tercera vez consecutiva se abría la puerta, y revelaba a la última pequeña Mills – Swan, la que faltaba. Se acercó con pasos decididos hasta en donde estaban sus hermanos, Emma y Regina.

- Hola. –le dijo.

Saludo al que solo Emma y Regina contestaron. Sus hermanos solo la miraron, y esperaron la próxima acción de su hermana mayor.

- Que están haciendo? –les pregunto.

- Estamos aquí charlando con ellas. –le respondió Alex.

- Que bueno. Cómo están? –les pregunto a ambas mujeres.

- Bien cariño, gracias por preguntar. –le contesto Regina.

- Si, estamos bien, gracias por preguntar. –le dijo Emma.

Así siguieron charlando hasta que fue atardeciendo. Mientras que dos pares de ojos miraban la escena.

- Crees que se den cuenta rápido de sus sentimientos nena? –le dijo EF a su esposa, a quién tenía abrazada.

- Si, ya verás que todo para ellas se va a arreglar y mejorar, como sucedió para nosotras. –le contesto RF, mientras le acariciaba la mano a su esposa.

- Eso espero…


	8. Vivir el momento

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios Paola, Nomit y Melissa, uds son incondicionales :) Espero que anden bien y que les guste este nuevo capítulo, tarde bastante pero se me hizo imposible actualizarlo rápido por las cosas de la escuela. Bueno, que lo disfruten, besos. :D **

A la hora de la cena, EF fue a llamar a sus cuatro hijos, a Emma y Regina. Todos se alistaron para cenar, y se dirigieron al comedor.

Ambas se sentían un poco incomodas, ya que no era su casa, bueno, si de Regina, pero no la de su tiempo. Nadie reparo en ellas, y se sentaron en los que parecían ser sus respectivos lugares.

La Regina del Futuro en la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha su esposa, y a su izquierda Charlotte quién tenía a su lado a Logan. Al lado de su rubia madre, se encontraba Alex y al lado de esta Joey.

Regina se sentó al lado de la pequeña y a su lado izquierdo, se sentó Emma, quién quedaba enfrente con la versión adulta de la morena, y tenía al lado a Logan.

Como acontecimiento especial que era la visita de ambas, RF había hecho su famosa lasaña. Regina se sentía algo extraña ante aquello, ya que ella siempre era quién cocinaba, bueno, en un cierto punto ella había cocinado, pero su otra versión. Pensar eso le generaba dolor de cabeza.

Al principio la cena fue silenciosa, hasta que Charlotte hablo:

- Ah me olvide decirle que Daniel llamó, y dijo que la nona nos espera el viernes en su casa, tiene una sorpresa para todos.

- Espero que no nos diga que está embarazada de nuevo, porque creó que ya en vez de su hijo y mi hermano, sería nuestro nieto. –dijo irónicamente EF.

Su esposa soltó una pequeña carcajada, y le tomo la mano.

- Querida, sabes que eso no pasara, tu madre ya está grande.

- Uno nunca sabe, y como que esta grande? Ella tiene mi edad!

- En este mundo, pero realmente no.

- Cierto, tu sabes bien de eso ya que no se llevan muchos años. –le dijo sonriendo EF a su esposa. Y disimulando en una tos un "abuela" que fue audible para todos en la mesa.

- Si querida, gracias a Henry. –le contesto en broma a su esposa. –Mañana la llamaré y le confirmaré que obviamente iremos.

La cena fue amena, con buenas conversaciones, de cómo le había ido a los chicos en la escuela, ambas mujeres mayores charlaron un poco sobre su día de trabajo y les hicieron algunas preguntas superficiales a Regina y Emma.

La escena daba para foto de Navidad. Pero no lo era para dos personas. Emma pensaba en la visita que seguramente harían a sus padres el viernes, solo faltaba un día, esperaba que el jueves que estaba por comenzar en unas horas, pasara lento. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, ir a su casa y hacer que? Pensaba como habría sido el día en que le tuvo que comunicar a ellos que estaba saliendo con Regina, su gran enemiga. Debió dolerles, pero por lo visto se llevaban bien, por el comentario de la morena, a parte no podrían reprocharle nada, su vida había sido demasiado jodida como para arruinarle el que parecía ser su "final feliz". Broma de cuento, pensó, que ironía de la vida, de su vida. Y estaba el tema de su hermano, si bien Charlotte había dicho que tenían una buena relación, eso no mitigaba el dolor que sentía por su remplazo, pensaba en lo transcurrido en Neverland, en como la relación con sus padres parecía ir creciendo y afianzándose. Y ahora todo eso quedaba a un costado, como ella en la vida de sus padres, no lo culpaba al muchacho, porque obviamente él no tenía nada que ver en todo esto, sino eran sus padres quienes habían tomado siempre las decisiones, y otra vez sin pensar en ella.

Mientras Emma pensaba todo esto, Regina veía la imagen del momento, ambas versiones del futuro, felices con sus hijos. Ella siendo feliz, con quién alguien que no era Daniel, si sabía que tenía que aceptar que, desde el momento en que su madre aplastó su corazón ante sus ojos, nunca pensé que iba a tener alguien más que amar, y ese pensamiento se acrecentó cuando tuvo que contraer matrimonio con el Rey. Nunca espero tener a alguien que la amara románticamente sin condición ni tratara de cambiarla, que la aceptara con la oscuridad de su corazón y alma, y ahí estaba, sentada viendo como sus propio pensamientos del pasado eran destruidos por sí misma, al parecer encontrando amor en aquella rubia insufrible, la madre biológica de Henry, la hija de su enemiga, la salvadora, su perdición. A la que cada vez menos iba detestando, hasta podía decir que le estaba empezando a caer bien, por Henry.

Ambas estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que seis pares de ojos las estaban observando, al haberles preguntado un par de veces si querían postre, y ninguna haber contestado. Hasta que EF, golpeo con el tenedor su copa, y ambas salieron del sumergimiento de pensamientos en el que estaban, y les contestaron que sí avergonzadas.

RF con la ayuda de Charlotte, les sirvieron una porción de torta helada a cada uno. Todos comieron disgustando la delicia que era ese postre, y ambas Emma, Logan y Joey repitieron otra porción. Sin duda sus dos hijos pequeños, junto con Henry, habían sacado el estómago comilón de Emma, quién lo había heredado obviamente de su padre.

Al finalizar la cena, entre Charlotte y Alex, habían retirado todo del comedor, lavado los platos y ubicaron todo ordenadamente en la cocina. Mientras todos los demás estaban aún sentados en el comedor haciendo sobremesa charlando.

Y llegó la hora de irse a dormir, todos se despidieron de sus madres y saludaron a Emma y Regina. La pequeña Joey se colgó de ambas para darles un beso y desearles unas buenas noches, a Regina ese gesto le alegro el corazón y el de Emma se alegró por ver a Regina feliz.

Ambas siguieron a sus versiones mayores, en espera para que les dijeran en donde dormirían cada una. EF se notaba un poco intranquila, nerviosa, y cuando llegaron a planta alta y estaban en la puerta de la habitación que le había pertenecido a Henry, le dirigió una mirada extraña a su esposa, que al parecer esta supo descifrar, y les dijo en su mejor tono:

- Miren, hay un problema, como hemos tenido que amoldar la casa para los cinco chicos en un momento, tuvimos que quitar las habitaciones de huéspedes que había de sobra, porque obviamente nadie nos visitaba, así que actualmente solo queda una, esta. –dijo señalando la habitación. –que usa Mackenzie o Daniel cuando se quedan a dormir. Así que lamento decirles que tendrán que compartir la habitación.

Ambas la miraban con una leve expresión de sorpresa y algo sonrojadas. Hasta que Emma se decidió a hablar.

- Para no incomodar a nadie, puedo usar, si ustedes me lo permiten, el sillón de la sala o el del despacho. Por mi estaría bien, ya que peor que las camas de los orfanatos, no hay nada.

EF sabía obviamente porque Emma pedía aquello, era obvio que temía estar con Regina, no por el hecho de que esta le hiciera algo, porque pese a todo, siempre había confiado en ella, sino por el hecho de encontrarse encerrada con ella y sus sentimientos. Y eso le provoco una leve sonrisa en su rostro, todo estaba comenzando a marchar bien.

- Yo no tengo problema de compartir la habitación con ud, Señorita Swan, al parecer la cama es doble, así que es lo demasiado grande y cabremos las dos. –le dijo Regina sin mirarla.

A lo que Emma asintió como respuesta. EF y RF solo las observaban, esperando que terminaran de hablar.

- Bueno, entonces iré a buscarle algo para dormir. –les dijo RF y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Ya que se están por acomodar, les deseo unas buenas noches, debo irme a dormir porque mañana esos papeles no se entregaran solos. –les dijo Ef. Saludo al que ambas le respondieron y vieron como la rubia entraba a la habitación que unos segundos antes entraba su esposa.

- De verdad Regina no te molesta que compartamos la habitación y cama?, porque bueno puedo ir al sillón o en todo caso, improvisarme una cama en el suelo. –le dijo Emma a la morena tímidamente.

- De verdad, está bien Emma, no me molesta. No hay necesidad para que estés incomoda, si como te dije las dos cabremos y estaremos cómodas, ya que la cama es grande. –le contesto Regina.

- Esta bien, gracias.

- De nada.

- No crees que sería mejor esperar a la otra Regina en la habitación.

- Esta bien.

Y ambas entraron, y se pusieron a mirar con más detenimiento la habitación. En donde estaban antes los dibujos de Henry, ahora había pegadas muchas fotos. En algunas estaban ellos tres con Henry, no parecía ser algo muy lejano de su tiempo. Otra de Henry con Grace. Henry sosteniendo a una bebé Charlotte, y así con cada uno de sus otros tres hermanos. Otra en donde aún los chicos eran pequeños y estaban con sus abuelos, y otra con ellas. Henry y Grace ya crecido abrazados celebrando lo que parecía ser su boda. Henry abrazando a una embarazada Grace y otras de cada una de los chicos, ellas y los abuelos Charming sosteniendo a una pequeña Mackenzie. Y una al final que parecía ser reciente de toda la familia.

Ambas miraban con cierta alegría aquel mural de fotos, porque en cada una, no faltaba una sonrisa ni había un dejo de tristeza en ningún rostro, menos en el de ellas.

RF entró y ambas se alejaron de ahí como si fueran sorprendidas haciendo algo malo.

- Aquí les traigo unos pijamas y para su higiene. –les dijo entregándoles a cada una, un par de prendas dobladas junto con un par cepillos de dientes. –Regina ya sé que prefiere para dormir, pero espero que para ti sea de tu agrado la ropa que te he traído Emma, mi esposa ya se durmió así que no le pude consultar que sería mejor traerte, pero como sé que son sus favoritos te los he traído. –le dijo mientras Emma observaba que le había traigo a la morena, un camisón de seda azul, y lo que era para sí una remera blanca, y un bóxer negro.

- Si gracias, está bien. –le contesto.

- Espero que descansen y tengan unas buenas noches, si necesitan algo, ya saben en dónde encontrarme.

Ambas le desearon las buenas noches y les dieron las gracias. Por oferta de Emma, Regina se preparó primero para dormir en el baño, y después fue el turno de Emma.

Regina esperaba a la rubia algo nerviosa, para delimitar el lugar en que cada una iba a dormir. Emma entro lentamente y aunque no se notara también nerviosa.

- De qué lado prefiere dormir Emma? –le pregunto Regina.

- No lo sé, de cualquiera de los dos lados está bien para mí, elige tú.

- Esta bien, gracias. –le dijo Regina acomodándose en el lado derecho de la cama.

- De nada. –le contestó Emma tomando lugar en el lado izquierdo.

Ambas se habían acostado en el extremo de cada punta, para ni siquiera tocarse. Se desearon las buenas noches, y se dieron la vuelta para sus lados. Ninguna podía dormir, estar así les generaba una sensación rara, no de incomodidad, todo lo contrario, sino era algo más extraño.

Cayeron rendidas por el sueño, pensando en la mujer, que tenían al lado. En las primeras horas de la madrugada, ya no había dos mujeres estando lo más posible distanciadas una de la otra, sino que las dos una contra abrazadas, como formando a una sola persona.

Ambas se percataron de esa nueva posición, de que Emma la rodeaba a Regina con sus brazos, y los descansando su mano sobre la cadera de esta, y Regina estando acurrucada en el pecho de la rubia, teniendo una mano sobre el corazón de esta, algo que la hacía sentir segura, para saber que esta estaba allí a su lado. A las dos se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro y ahora si se durmieron plácidamente en un sueño como nunca habían tenido sin darle importancia a la situación y vivir el momento.


End file.
